The happy adventures of Sesshomaru and Kisuragie!
by inuyashafanlover3
Summary: This is a story that I made up. I was bored and just thought to make it. Sesshomaru finds a human woman to love and takes her as a mate. They then have a daughter and a son.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the character. The only one I own is Kisuragie. She was one I made up just for this story.

Summary: Sesshomaru found a human woman to be his lover and this is their story of how their love grew and how they became mate's. their first born daughter and son welcomed to the world and how they became Lord and Lady of the West.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch being as stealthy as he was his woman didn't hear him at all. Early in the morning he saw her jump onto the computer with nothing but her panties and his shirt on. It was her day off and he was suppose to go to work but seeing her there so intensely watching the screen made him just want to sit there and see what she would do. She had gotten up twice in the six hours to use the restroom and once to get something to eat. Every time she did he would sit there leaning in the couch and she never really saw him.

He could smell her through the entire time waiting for her and found she was beyond aroused. He had trouble just to keep his baser nature inside him. Through the whole time she would fidget and move while reading what was on the screen. He would look at it later to see how something could get her so hot and bothered. He waited and soon his pleasuring her would come and he would please his woman again.

XXXXXXXX

\POV Kisuragie/

XXXXXXXX

I was finishing up my story and to my horror it really turned me on. The world where I lived in didn't know that the story Inu Yasha was in fact somewhat real. Well except that Kagome didn't really love Inu Yasha and that Inu Yasha moved on sense five hundred years ago. His older brother did sometimes look like he was expressionless but in truth he just never showed them to strangers. I was the one among few that knew his true feelings and I found myself on the side of him loving me. In more ways than one. The other characters like Miroku and Sango were really close friends to the writer and Shippo was fully grown. Though he didn't like Inu Yasha he knew he was going to stick with him till he was old enough to take care of himself.

I finished the last sentence in a fan fiction of Inu Yasha and wanted to sigh and go to my bed and lay down for a little while. It was a Sesshomaru and Kagome but easily placed my name instead of Kagome. I shut down the window and stretched my arms above my head pushing my chest forward as I bent backwards. What I didn't expect was hands falling down my arms. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru. I looked confused when he picked me up and I squeaked. I looked to him and was lost.

"When did you get here?" I asked and he smiled.

"I live here. I have been here sense morning." He said and I blushed deeply. He was in the house the whole time I was aroused. There was a reason why I read stories like that without him there. So that he wouldn't take me into our bedroom and fuck me for the rest of the night. Once he actually made us go all night and I got fired for sleeping in for two whole days.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to stay here today?" I pouted when I felt him kiss my cheek and I moved in his arms uncomfortable. I was still deeply aroused and on top of all that I was totally soaked between my legs. I didn't think he was going to be there.

"I was going to get ready to leave when I saw you sitting in front of the screen. You were then to into the story to see I was watching you the whole time." He said and I pouted. _'So now it's my fault.'_ I thought to myself. He kissed my cheek once more before I was placed on our bed. The veil was already pulled back and the silk sheets on my back almost felt like a promise. What that promise entailed I didn't know. He then pulled me up into a kiss and I moaned instantly not caring anymore. I wanted him badly in all the ways the fan fiction story had depicted. I felt his tongue lick me and I opened my lips to grant him what he wanted.

Our tongues played around when I felt his clawed hand move down my side and I arched my back up and moved into his chest. Moaning for him to stop going slow and to pick up the speed. He was going to slow for how bothered and hot I am. My hands went to his hair and I threaded my fingers through. He growled and I whimpered. I wanted to touch him but his beast liked it when I didn't move when he took me. He liked it when I only screamed his name.

"Sesshomaru!" I gasped when his shirt on me was removed and he started to play around with my breasts. I then felt his wicked tongue wrap around a nipple and I arched my back moaning out his name again. I saw the rims of his eyes go red because his beast wanted out. His beast came out frequently because if he tried to hold him back. He would just take over once and I would wake up with deep bruises and cuts.

My panties were removed hard and I was panting hard. I wiggled on the bed trying to calm my body down. Nothing seemed to work when I felt his hands pull apart my legs. I whimpered and heard him growl deep in his chest. I felt the vibrations down through his finger tips. His fingers then moved up my thighs and they moved slowly. I looked down to him and saw his eyes were burning but also fighting his beast. I stared at him when a finger graced my pearl and I through my head back moaning his name. His eyes darkened and I could tell without looking.

"Kisuragie, watch, don't shut your eyes." He said and I tried to look down at him. In the end he had to pick me up and place me against the head board on the pillows and he smirked at me. I could barley breath and he quickly went back down between my legs. I shook a little but when his tongue played with my pearl I couldn't help but nearly scream his name. I fisted my hands into the sheets and pillows. His tongue slipped past my lips and I arched my body. Moaning again but never shutting my eyes. I know very well that every time he saw my eyes close he would stop and wait for me to open them then continue. The first time he did this to teach me he got so angry with me that I couldn't control my body at all. It took us three hours to finally get to the sex part that day.

"Oh Gods, Sesshomaru!" I nearly yelled and felt my body start to shake. My first orgasm was reaching me fast. He would rub his nose over my pearl every once and a while as his tongue played around with my lips and deeper. My fingers were dying to go into his hair but I knew better.

As my first hard orgasm hit me I tried to pull away from him to make it stop but he held me down and I grabbed his hands. I thrashed on the bed till he finally pulled away licking his lips. My body was still tingling and I couldn't help but my eyes shut as I caught my breath. I heard him growl and I whimpered. I didn't know how much more I could take with my body this way. I slowly opened my eyes to find him starring at me with his eyes almost completely red. I ran a single finger on his magenta strip on his left cheek and he growled.

"Beg for me." It was his demon though there was a part of him still fighting him. I dropped my arms to the side of my head and whimpered.

"Fuck me hard, Sesshomaru; fuck me so much that I won't wake up till tomorrow." I begged and that was the last straw for his demon. He thrusted into me hard and I arched my back off from the pillows and nearly screamed his name. My body shook but he didn't stop. I grabbed onto the sheets harder and suddenly he thrusted into me without a care how fast he was going. I screamed his name and whimpered and panted every time he thrusted into me and I couldn't hold back the orgasm that rocked through me with his aggression.

When I thought he was about to pick up the speed I felt him pull fully out and I was suddenly on my knees and he pushed my head down into the pillows. The ultimate sign of dominance and I couldn't help it. I grabbed onto the pillow and turned my head a little so he could still hear my screams. Sure he always had a little headache afterwards but that couldn't be helped when he pounded into me. I could tell he was going faster than his human body would allow. His demon strength helping him move so fast into me I thought he would fuck me in half. I could barley breath as his harder then rock dick fucked my tight pussy.

Another orgasm rocked through my body and I tightened around him. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on my hips and fucked me faster. Soon he growled out and sighed my name. I came once more to the feeling of him cumming inside of me. The hot feeling I felt made it almost unbearable. When he came back to his normal self I felt him pull out and I fell onto my side. He looked down to the little cuts on my hips that bleed a little because of his grip. I felt him licking my skin and I sighed.

"Next time you read a story like that. Just ask for me." He said and I slowly drifted off to sleep. He got up, went to the bathroom, and came out with a wet cloth to clean me up. When he finished he grabbed a pair of loose silk pants and went to the computer. Turning the internet back on he went and read what story could have made me so horny.

When I woke up the next day I felt warm and content. I looked and found Sesshomaru was holding me and it felt really relaxing. I moved back into him and took a deep breath. He smelt really good and I smiled into his chest. I then felt his arms wrap around me tighter and smiled more.

"Good morning." He said and I looked up to him.

"You're kidding me. I missed yesterday evening?" I said and he smiled down to me. The one smile that could melt glaciers.

"You were extremely tired. I couldn't wake you once you were out." He said and I blushed deeply.

"You know I wasn't being literal when I said fuck me till I wouldn't wake up till today." I said and he laughed.

"Yes I know but you over worked yourself when you were reading the story. So you just tired yourself out after. I should say though I wouldn't mind taking a vacation away from work. Where would you want to go?" He asked and I looked up to him.

"I wouldn't care. As long as I get to be with you through the whole thing."I said and he laughed. He seemed to be thinking about it for a second when he smiled evilly down to me.

"Would you like to see my family?" He asked and I looked up to him.

"Your family as in?" I started when he pulled me up into a deep kiss. I turned to mush in his arms and he laughed at that.

"As in my brother, mother and father." He said and I blushed at that.

"So I would be meeting the family. That's kind of big." I said and blushed deeply.

"How is it big?" He asked and I had to remember that he may have lived in this time frame but he didn't grow up in it. I smiled to him and sat up to explain.

"To bring home your loved one to see the parents is like saying; "welcome to the family" and well we have never really talked about it. I mean yes I love you and I know you love me. Though I don't think I have ever heard you say it. It's kind of like the next step in a relationship. One more step closer to marriage." I said and looked down at my lap the whole time. I felt his finger pull my chin up and I looked into his molting golden eyes. I saw that he looked confused and worried at the same time. He pulled me into a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Do you wish to see my parents and sibling?" He said and I smiled and nodded. "Then go and get ready. We will be leaving in the afternoon to the demon realm." He said and I sat there with my mouth open. He stood up and walked out of the room. But before he fully left he turned to look over his shoulder. "And you do know I love you." He said and left.

I starred at the door for what seemed like entirety when a smile played on my lips and I couldn't help the feelings that flowed through me. I giggled and went about the room to gather my cloths. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower washing myself down the best I could so I didn't smell like him totally. The even balance between me and him would make him proud and happy at the same time. Putting my favorite scented shampoo into my hair I smiled.

Something about strawberries made him go wild and I loved to tease him when ever and where ever. I myself love to eat strawberries. Chocolate covered or not. And whenever we traveled he would always have champagne and strawberries waiting for us. But then it dawned on me that we might not be going by plane. I sighed and finished my shower.

When I left the bathroom I saw him laying on the newly freshened bed and I looked to him tilting my head to one side. He kept starring at the ceiling and I was wondering what was going through his mind. I walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. Crawling my way over to him I saw he looked down to me for a second. I tilted my head again and he smiled sweetly to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Mostly." I stated and laid down on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was soothing and if I didn't know better I would say he was fine. I rubbed my right hand onto his chest and I felt him growl an approval. "What's bothering your mind?" I asked and he laughed.

"You're getting to good at reading me." He said and I kissed his chest. "I'm just thinking on how my mother will take to you. She doesn't hate humans but she doesn't care for them either. There was the thing with my brother's mother but that pretty much is dealt with. What she will be more threatened of is you taking over her title. She will test you to see if you are worthy of becoming Lady of the West." He said.

"And now you're making me worry." I said looking up to him. I kissed his nose and got up. "Well I will just have to be a good girl and do what I normally do. Because I'm not going to put on a show to make her think of me otherwise." I said and finished packing up my bag. As I sat on my knees on the floor shutting the last suitcase I was pulled up into strong arms. I looked back after squeaking and saw his eyes held such happiness and proud-ness in them that all I could do is stair. He pulled me into a kiss which I quickly kissed back and found his tongue asking for entrance.

I told him once he would never have to ask because he would never have to force me to kiss him. He simply laughed at that and smiled to me. He stated that to ask you shows how much respect he had for me. I nodded in understanding but not fully understanding it completely.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him more. His arms went around my waist and pulled me up off the floor. I squeaked again and giggled into the kiss. He pulled away for me to gather my breath and started to kiss my neck and cheek and everything else he could at the moment.

"Come on. We have a couple hours before we have to go anywhere." He growled out and I knew what he meant by that.

"As long as I don't pass out for a day." I said and found myself on my back once again. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. Enjoy!

Once we finally got to the airport I smiled to him. I thought he was going to fly us there on his cloud but to my surprise we drove his limo to the port. I giggled and leaned against him on the way there. I could tell that my shampoo was bothering him in more ways than one. I would help him out once the plane leveled out in the air. We had a twelve hour flight together.

The door opened and we walked into the medium sized airplane. When we got in I looked to find someone sitting in the plane. He came up to me quickly and pulled me into a hug. I began to panic and freak out when I heard Sesshomaru's growl from the door. I looked to him pleading.

"Koga I wouldn't hold onto her much longer." Sesshomaru said and he let me go. I looked up to the man and tried to compare him to the man that was in the anime. It looked just like him but in an Armani suit.

"Oh my god! No way." I said pointing at him and my mouth wide open. Sesshomaru came up behind me and helped me close my mouth.

"Yes he's the one." He said and picked me up. We went to the chairs and he placed me next to the one that looked like the king would sit in. well to tell the truth he was a king in a way.

"How many more people will I be meeting like him?" I asked as he sat down across from us. I stared at him and he just smiled. I blushed at that and had to look else were.

"Koga is the first you will meet. Then there is Shippo, Joken, Ayami, and a few others." He said and we buckled up our seats. I looked to Koga and saw he was glaring at Sesshomaru.

"I wonder if she would like to shop. I don't have anyone to go so it's usually no fun." I stated and Koga looked to me with a huge grin on her face.

"She has been looking for a new female friend." He stated and Sesshomaru growled.

"Hmm I wonder what she would think of a spa treatment." I said and looked over to my side were Sesshomaru wasn't sitting. Suddenly the loud motors of the plane started and Sesshomaru and Koga covered their ears. I giggled unable to help myself.

Once we were even in the sky I got out of my seat and walked over to the server woman. I heard Sesshomaru growl and I just giggled. When I came back to my seat I sat down and saw that they know had headaches. I giggled and they looked to me.

"One thing I love about being human." I said and pointed to my ears. "I don't have to worry about laud noises." I said and I saw Sesshomaru star at me. I smiled to him and saw him look away. The lady came to me and whispered into my ear. I knew the other two couldn't hear that low yet and nodded my head. Sesshomaru looked to me with an eyebrow raised. "I asked for something to eat. I was busy the entire morning." I said and Koga started to laugh at that one. Sesshomaru growled but didn't say anything.

When the lady came back I smiled and she came with a glass of champagne and strawberries and other chocolate covered fruit. I smiled and thanked her. I started to eat some when I heard two growls and looked to see Koga starring at me and Sesshomaru at him. Before I could ask what was happening I was picked up along with my plate. I was carried into what looked like a small private room.

"Don't eat those in front of anyone else other than me." He growled out and I was confused.

"What's that matter? He doesn't like them or something?" I asked and I was suddenly pulled into a kiss and it shook my whole body. I moaned and whimpered in the same time. When he pulled away I gasped for air.

"Strawberries are natural aphrodisiacs and makes your hormones change in your body. It makes your body rather horny. You just don't usually know it because I can't last that long." He said and I giggled.

"Okay I won't eat them in front of any other male but you." I said and he kissed me again. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. When he pulled away I giggled again.

"Stay here. I will be back after I finish things up with Koga about the time I will be away from work." He said and I nodded my head. When he left I sat there eating the strawberries.

An hour latter I was actually feeling the effect of the strawberries so I got out of the chair and laid down on the floor. I shut my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I have done this before when I didn't have Sesshomaru but now it just seemed impossible. I curled up and slowly I went to sleep.

When I opened my eyes I saw I was in someone lap and looked to see Sesshomaru. I moved into his chest when I noticed something else about him. He growled deep in his chest and I moved my head against him.

"Sesshomaru." I whimpered and I was suddenly facing him and his eyes were bleeding red. I sat in his lap and moved against him. My horny-ness from earlier came back full force and I pulled him into a kiss. He instantly dominated the kiss and I moaned. He started to kiss his way down my neck and I thrusted my hips against him. He growled and I whined. "Sesshomaru." I panted out and that was his last straw. I was down on the ground and he was ripping my clothing off. His demon side was out and all I did was wait. I knew better than to try and touch him in this way. Once I was naked he removed his shirt and pants. I moaned when I saw how hard he was and I saw him smirk. I was then on my knees again and my forehead against the ground. Without any warning he thrusted into me and my back arched as I screamed his name. His nails dug into my hips and I had trouble holding in my first orgasm.

He thrusted into me without a care in the world as long as he got his climax. I didn't mind because I would always come more than once when he was hard like this. I couldn't hold back anymore and I screamed his name but he never stopped. He did the opposite in fact he started to thrust into me harder and faster. I moaned his name again as my body was tingly and I couldn't stop. No matter how tired I could be he would make sure that I was there and ready for him. His pounding thrusts started to hurt my knees and arms but I didn't complain.

When he finally came my voice was hors and I was completely tired. Twice in one day was fine as long as there was time between for me to rest. I passed out when he fell beside me. I was breathing hard and sweating. His fingers started to stroke my side and I shivered. Passing out completely.

When I woke up again I found he was holding me again and I had on his shirt. My knees and arms were killing me. I looked at them and saw they were an angry red. I groaned and felt him move. I looked up into his molting golden eyes when I felt his fingers run over my forehead and I winced.

"Ouch." I said and he looked hurt.

"Next time we will take the other plane with the bedroom." He said and I giggled.

"I kind of asked for it when I asked for them. Don't worry." I said and pulled him into a kiss. He was extremely gentle about it and I was surprised but loved how he could be rough one minute then completely gentle the next. When he pulled away he kissed my cheek and then my neck. Inhaling my scent I moved against him.

"It is time to get into our sets to buckle in. The plane is going to land soon." He said and I nodded my head. He picked me up and I covered my butt with my hands because if I knew where we were going then Koga would get a perfect view. He had only his pants on and I didn't mind that. Once we got out there I looked and Koga had a huge smile on his face. I turned a beat red tomato and buried my face into his chest. He growled and placed me in the chair. He buckled me up and then sat down himself. I held the rim of his shirt down as far as I could without showing my chest off.

"This is the captain speaking. We are about to land so make sure all the belt are fastened and hold on tightly." The man in the cockpit said and I looked out the window. I saw the building of Japan. It was beautiful what I could see of. I forgot we were about to land but when suddenly it hit the ground I was jerked in my chair. Sesshomaru and Koga barley moved in their chairs and I felt like a rag doll. When we came to a complete halt Sesshomaru unbuckled me fast and I was in his arms again. I covered my butt again and we left to an awaiting car. I saw several men grabbing out bags when I saw Sesshomaru take one that was mine. He took it into the back of the limo that we were to ride in. When I looked inside I saw Inu Yasha there and I smiled to him.

"Brother what did you do to her?" He asked Sesshomaru and I had to laugh at that one. He placed me down and sat the case down at my feet. Koga walked in and sat as far away as the limo allowed to Sesshomaru and close to Inu Yasha.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sesshomaru said and sat next to me. I opened the case and the car took off. I found some underwear and bra. Sesshomaru growled and I pulled the bra under the shirt with my arms. He looked at me weird and I simple smiled and put the bra on. Once that was on I glared to the other two and they closed their eyes. I pulled on my underwear fast and went to find something to put on. I took off Sesshomaru's shirt and grabbed a skirt. It was a short jean one and slipped that on. Finding a little blue shirt I put that on and grabbed a small dark blue sweatshirt that zipped up. I put that on and shut the case. The other two opened their eyes and I smiled. I then felt Sesshomaru kissing my neck. Inu Yasha laughed at this and Koga whispered something into his ear. Sesshomaru growled at it though.

"That might be the last time I have sex with you on that plane." I said and he looked to me appalled. I looked to my arms and knees and saw that some of the skin was rubbed off. Sesshomaru growled and I looked to him tilting my head. He pulled me into a deep kiss and I blushed like crazy.

"Sesshomaru, father and mother are waiting at the portal in the demon realm. They wanted me to tell you that they can't wait to see who your mate is." Inu Yasha said and I blushed again and looked away from when Sesshomaru growled. "Wait a minute… you haven't taken her yet!" Inu Yasha yelled and I held onto Sesshomaru's hand because I could suddenly see his eyes were turning red again. I glared at Inu Yasha.

"He will choose when to mate me Inu Yasha." I said and I felt his hand grab onto mine harder. "Let's change the subject. I find this one makes too many angry." I said and Koga laughed at that.

"Sesshomaru everyone is waiting at the hotel for you. Though I have to warn you that Kikyou is not in the best of moods. You interrupted her vacation three weeks early." Inu Yasha said and I looked to him weird. Vacation for three weeks or longer was something I never even thought of.

"She will live. The cubs she carries are stronger than you think." Sesshomaru said and I looked to him.

"How many?" I asked Inu Yasha and he looked to me weird.

"I have three already and then the ones she is carrying right now." He said and I smiled.

"They must be a hand full. Though I have never seen babies with demon parent or parents." I said and looked out my window and gasped. We went by this park that looked to have thousands of trees. Most were pink and looked really pretty. "They are so beautiful." I said pointing to the pink trees.

"Those are Sakura blossom trees. They don't live long but when they are alive they are very beautiful." Koga said and I smiled.

"Now I wished I brought a camera or something." I said and Sesshomaru laughed.

"We can look into picking one up." He said. The rest of the ride was filled with boring work talk that I didn't hear about. They talked low and fast so that my human ears couldn't hear even if I tried.

We pulled up to this old style hotel that looked calm and I could see steam coming from one half of it. I looked to the sky to see that it was approaching night time and it was going to be a beautiful night. I smiled and grabbed the one case from the car as several men came out for the rest. I walked with Sesshomaru, Koga and Inu Yasha when suddenly I saw a white blur come and knock Koga down to the ground. I looked and saw it was Ayami and I laughed. I kept walking and then Kikyou came out and the bundles of flying black and pink. I looked and Inu Yasha picked up three girls. Sesshomaru then walked up to the two people behind Kikyou. I starred at Inu Yasha for a second and walked over to find Kikyou.

"Hello you must be lady Kikyou?" I said and she nodded her head. "My name is Kisuragie Kenchin and it's really nice to meet you." I said and held out my hand for her. She took it and shook my hand gently. When she pulled away she rubbed her stomach.

"It is nice to see you as well lady Kisuragie." She said and I smiled.

"Please just Kisuragie. Um may I touch your stomach?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me. She smiled and nodded her head. I sat down my case and put my right hand on her belly. I then placed my ear on it and heard a heartbeat. I giggled and stroked my fingers over she swollen stomach.

"It's strange. Most people can't get that close without the kids acting up inside me. I wander what makes you so different?" She said and I laughed.

"Could be because I'm just different." I said and she smiled. I then heard Inu Yasha walking up behind us. I turned while I was still bent down and saw the three girl's right behind him shy.

"Girls this is lady Kisuragie." Inu Yasha said and I smiled.

"I would like it if you just called me Kisuragie." I said and they walked out from behind them.

"My name is Chika." Said one of them.

"And my name is Nina." "And I am Aimi." Said the other two.

"Chika, Nina and Aimi it is wonderful to meet you." I said and smiled to them. Before I knew what happened I was on my back on the ground with the girls laughing and hugging me. I laughed when I heard Sesshomaru growl. I patted their head and smiled to them. When I stood up I patted myself down and Sesshomaru spoke.

"Let's get in before it becomes too dark." He said and the three girls grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I forgot about my case and someone else picked it up. I was pulled into a large room that had a lot of pillows to sit on. I presumed. The three girls pulled me down to one that looked like they had a game going on. Everyone filled into the room as the girls taught me the game.

Later that night food came in and I heard my stomach growl. I then knew everyone else could because they all looked at me. I smiled and rubbed my stomach when Nina came up and rubbed it too and laughed.

"It talks." She said. "What did it say?" She asked.

"It says that it's empty and would like something to go inside. Like food." I said and she laughed.

"Mommy's tummy is always screaming she wants something or another." Aimi said and I laughed.

"Well that's understandable. When stomachs don't get feed they get very angry and make us angry." I said and they laughed. Just then someone knocked on the door and someone came in. I looked and saw it was Shippo.

"Uncle Shippo!" The three girls yelled and I laughed when he started to run around the room. I was picked up by Sesshomaru and I looked up to him. He kissed my neck and I smiled up to him more.

"Let's go eat." He said and I nodded. I was playing with the girls the whole time I forgot to introduce myself to his parents. But I didn't remember that because he was carrying me into another room that had chairs around this huge table. He pulled me to a chair and placed me into it, then sat down next to me. Inu Yasha came in with Kikyou and the girls. Then his parents and Koga with Ayami. We all sat together when Shippo came in and I smiled. He looked to me and smiled back.

"Well now that everyone is here. Let us begin." Said Sesshomaru's father. We started to eat but I couldn't get something's down. Like the whole chopstick thing! I looked around and saw how everyone was using them. I placed them in my hands and tried to work them. I didn't know it but the three girls were laughed at me.

"Hey it's not nice to laugh at other people's inexperience." I said and they just laughed harder.

"Girls!" Inu Yasha said loudly and they stopped. I stuck my tongue out at them and they did the same. I went back to trying to move my fingers in the right way. Once I thought I got it down I went and tried to pick up a small piece of meat that was in front of me. I balanced it carefully until I got it into my mouth. I smiled and ate it happily. I heard the girls laughing again and I just smiled.

When supper was done I was actually getting pretty good with the chopsticks though I wasn't going to be entering in any chopstick wars with the girls any time soon. I smiled at my full belly and found that Kikyou was going to the hot springs to wash up. I asked to go along and Ayami appeared out of no were. I squeaked and jumped from where I was as they laughed. They told me I would get use to that…. because everyone else was a damn demon who could easily out run me any day! So we walked to the springs with everything we needed.

"This place is way too big. I am going to get lost in here and someone is going to have to hunt me down." I said and the others laughed. We walked till we saw one that said girls. Or what I think to be girls.

"Come one Kisuragie. It's not going to bite you." Ayami said and I laughed.

"It's my first time leaving the USA. I kind of don't know what to expect." I said and they laughed.

"It's a giant tub in the ground that you don't have to fill and always stays warm." Kikyou said.

"That sounds so awesome. I hate always having to add more hot water because you relax to long and it makes it a little too cold." I said and walked in. Stripped and was the first one into the larger than life spring. I got in and started to swim around. Ayami came jumping in and Kikyou slowly came in because of her stomach.

"So Kisuragie, tell us how did you meet Sesshomaru?" Kikyou asked and I blushed.

"It's really a funny story." I said and they looked to me weird.

I was walking through the store trying to find my favorite snake food. I was late for work and I was dying of starvation. I walked into the closes Store 24 and got a monster drink and a bag of Pringles. When I went over to find what they had for sandwiches so I could have lunch I bumped into this tall man in an Armani suit. He had long white hair and looked like he could rule the world. But knew with that he could make it a mess. I stuttered a sorry and went to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I didn't know I had dropped my Pringles because of it. He handed them back to me and went to the other isle. I stared at him for a long time till I noticed I was going to be really late. I grabbed this random thing of the shelf and ran to pay for what I got.

When I got to work I found that we were going to have this emergency meeting. I quickly ran up to my cubical and grabbed what I needed. I dropped everything but my monster down and ran to the elevator, where my best friend was. I talked to her about the man and she just laughed it off. I got off on the fifth floor and walked to the meeting room were the man was from the store there now. I nearly dropped everything to point and start saying some things but I reframed from that and sat as far away as I could. I saw he looked a little angry that I didn't sit as close to him as possible. But I brushed that off and went back to my work.

The meeting was totally a bore and it didn't even include my division. Well that was what I thought before Sesshomaru stood up in the front again and said that he was know the new owner of StarStream Enterprise. I gasped at that as well as everyone else.

"Wait, are you saying that you and Sesshomaru met totally by accident?" Ayami said interrupting my story.

"Well I presume so. I mean he took over my job and suddenly we were faced with a whole new man we met for oh I don't know say five minutes. He never spoke until then and I knew why. His voice sent shivers down everyone's spines. I would be lying to you if I said he didn't do that same to me." I said and Kikyou laughed.

"The two of you were stuck together on some weird terms." She said.

"Yes now back to what I was saying."

I walked back up with everyone to the elevators when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out. It was Sesshomaru and he was pulling me to a different elevator. This one would bring us straight up to the owner's office. I couldn't say a word because I was too lost to even know how to move my lips. When we got to the top I was pulled again when I suddenly got back to myself. I pulled my arm away from him and he turned to me.

"Stop dragging me around like I am a lost puppy!" I yelled at him and he looked at me like I was something new. "If you want me to go anywhere why don't you try asking?" I yelled at him again and he growled at me. Or what sounded like a growl.

"Fallow me." He said and I glared at him.

"I am not a dog." I said. "I have a name and should be showing me some manners." I said and he glared at me. "My name is Kisuragie." I said and he looked like he was debating on wither to speak to me or how to speak.

"Please fallow me. Kisuragie." He said and I nodded my head. He started to walk to the owner's office and I followed him jogging to keep up with his long legs. He barged right through the door and I followed him.

"Who are you and why do you dare barge into my office!" Mr. Smithwell yelled and I cringed.

"I am Sesshomaru; your company no longer belongs to you. If you haven't already been told. You were just bought out from me." He said and I looked between the two when Mr. Smithwell's phone went off. I heard him scream into the phone when suddenly he looked pale.

"Sir?" I said and Sesshomaru looked to me weird. I looked between the both and waited for the understanding to hit me or something along the lines of hitting me. I wouldn't have minded if it even bit me in the back side.

"You have to be joking!" Ayami said and I laughed.

"Nope he really became my boss that day and I was his personal secretary until I decided to not take his crap any more and quit. That was a funny day too. He looked to shocked that I had handed him my papers." I said and noticed I was becoming all prune. "Should we get out now?" I asked and Kikyou nodded her head.

When we got back to the rooms I found that Sesshomaru was talking with his father. They turned their heads to look at the three of us and I just stood there. I was pushed in by Ayami and she just laughed. She walked over to Koga and Kikyou took a seat next to the girls. Sesshomaru walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You would like to sleep now?" He asked and I nodded my head. He pulled me out of the room and down two different halls till he opened a beautiful colored paper door with what looked like mahogany wood. I saw that only one Tatami mat was placed out. He pulled me into the room and shut the door behind him. When I went to sit down I was pulled into his lap before I could even lay down. I looked up to him and he looked down to me. His eyes where screaming with the emotions he held in them and most of them where based on me. He then moved in closer to my forehead when I remembered that I had rug burn on it.

His tongue came out and gently licked at the wound. It didn't hurt and I was surprised at that. It almost felt like he was trying to comfort me for some reason. I smiled to this as he continued on what he was doing. I giggled when he turned me so that I could show him my arms. He slowly licked those till they felt better that is when I realized that my knees where next.

"Sesshomaru. I don't think I could go another time." I said and I heard him laugh at that.

"I know. I am just healing your injuries." He growled out and I nodded my head. I was placed to sit on my back and he held up each leg one at a time as his tongue slowly healed back my rubbed off skin. "Feel any better?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said when he growled and pulled me into a kiss.

"You shouldn't say something like that when I was the one…" He started but I cut him off.

"I was the one that should have known better than to tease you Sesshomaru. So don't hold any blame. But I would like to get some rest. Are you going back to your father or are you staying here?" I asked and watched as emotions slipped behind his eyes. I smiled to him when I saw he was debating on staying with me and going to his father. "If you have things to do I can just get some sleep." I said and he growled.

"Get some rest. I will be back shortly. Don't think I can just let you sleep here a lone." He growled out and placed me on the mat and placed the sheet over me. I smiled to him and he kissed my forehead. I slipped my hand through his hair and pulled him back down into a real kiss.

"See you in the morning." I said and slipped off to sleep as he slipped out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chapter Three. Enjoy!

The next morning I woke up and felt completely at peace. I found an arm around my waist and there was a soft noise behind me. My hair was being gently moved and I knew he was asleep. I giggled silently to myself when I remembered when I first woke up with him like this. It seemed so long ago.

The night before was so wonderful that I found it hard to even move. Though it could also be because a demon took me much that first time that I was to sore to even move right. I looked up and found that he was actually in a deep sleep. I smiled when I looked at the time and saw that I was so far past just casual late that I should call in and take a sick day. The only problem with that is that my phone was on the other side of him and I couldn't really move right without waking him up. So I sat there and thought about it for a little when I had an idea. I moved him onto his back and rested myself against him. He didn't move back but he made a content growl saying that he liked it better that I was on him like this.

I reached and got the phone but in the process I seemed to hit something and watched it fall. It looked almost like a ring and found that it was his concealment ring. I hopped and prayed that it wouldn't sound like a bomb going off in his sensitive ears. I help my breath but there was no noise. I looked over him when he growled. I looked and found it fell onto what looked like a very fluffy rug. His arm tightened on me and I moved back to where I was before. He stopped his growling and I giggled. I got the phone and called in sick. But by doing so the noise woke him up. But he didn't open his eyes. He started to growl and I looked almost worried but I really had to make the call.

"You make far too much noise in the morning." He growled out and I giggled.

"Well if I didn't wake up so late I would have been gone a while ago. But instead I had to call in sick. Someone has to fill in for me." I said and he looked to me.

"If you never left then you wouldn't have had to worry." He got out.

"If I stayed you never would have come to me." I said and rested my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. He growled silently but I heard it with my dull ears.

"That was not my fault. You should have never left." He said again.

"And you should have not pushed me away." I said and that made him become angry. I didn't want to fight but if he was going to make me have to I will. He pulled my chin up to look to him.

"This Sesshomaru did no such thing." He growled out and I glared at him.

"You did. When ever I asked if something was wrong you ignored me. I was just trying to be nice and all you ever did was order me around or ignore me completely. That is pushing someone away." I said angrily.

"I was thinking and you wouldn't let me think with all your questions and annoying actions." He said and that was the last straw for me that morning… or afternoon. I raised my hand and hit him in the chest. I got up and got dressed. He didn't move other than to sit up against the head board. I glared at him when I was fully dressed.

"I will be leaving. I don't want to see you again." I said as calmly as I could and went to leave the room but instead I had arms pulling me against his chest.

"You will not be leaving." He said. "I have given you no such permission." He said and that made me growl.

"I don't need your _permission_, you don't own me and I never want to see you again. If you think that me trying to be nice is so annoying. I don't want to see you again!" I yelled when he growled. I was about to cry in frustration because all he did was grab on to me tighter and I found his breath near my neck.

"You are misunderstanding me." He said and I still tried to fight my way out of his arms. He wouldn't let me go and he just waited till I tired myself out. But I caught on to what he was waiting for and in stead stopped and growled to him.

"What am I misunderstanding?" I said and he pulled me to the bed. I was in his lap and I didn't look to him at all. I starred at the wall away from him and he didn't like that at all. He wanted all my attention and he wanted it when he was talking to me. He pulled my chin and I glared at him.

"It was aggravating to always have you in my thoughts. I didn't know why and no other person has ever been able to plague me so. When ever you tried to be kind or to get information from me I didn't want it. I didn't want to smell your intoxicating scent or to hear your sweet voice floating to me through that air. I didn't want it at all. But you where like a cigarette to a smoker. You can't leave them for long with out starting to have with drawls." He said and that made me angrier. He wasn't getting to me and that was making him angry himself. So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled me into a deep kiss and I tried to fight him at first but it got so hard to. He made everything melt away and all my anger seemed to go away with the kiss.

I felt movement behind me and I knew Sesshomaru was awake. I looked back and saw he was trying to wake up from the sleep in his eyes. It looked like he had a good night's rest. I smiled to him and he pulled me into a kiss. I deepened it before he took over. When he pulled away I was panting and blinking my eyes from the lust that clouded them. I smiled up to him again and he kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." I said and he went to kiss my neck when I heard the door open slightly and I saw three heads poke their eyes in. I looked to them and I giggled when they quickly ran away.

"We should get up and get ready for the travel." He said and I nodded my head. I stretched my arms above my head and I heard a small growl. I looked to Sesshomaru and I saw he was starring at me.

"You know getting dressed requires you to stand up and find clothing right?" I said and he growled again. He was suddenly over me and I was laying down on my back.

"Let me help you out of these." He said and I laughed. I smiled up to him and he looked down to me weird. I pulled him into a kiss and his tongue was suddenly slipping past my lips. His hands where suddenly under my shirt and I moaned into his mouth.

"Son wake up!" I suddenly heard so I knew he heard him with no problem. I smiled up to him when he pulled away to growl.

"Later then?" I said and I could have sworn I saw him pout. He looked over to the door and before I knew it he was standing in front of it and his father was standing there.

"I will see you in a few minutes father." He said and I watched as his father tried to look in. I grabbed the blanket just in case. When his father left he shut the door and came back to help me up. He showed me where my things where. I watched as he got dressed and I smiled when he caught me. I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shirt. I had matching panties and bra and put those on. I grabbed my tooth brush and hair brush to head to the bathroom and finish up in there.

After breakfast we where all heading to a portal thingy that Sesshomaru's father had opened up and I was walking with Sesshomaru. He looked almost angry by his father but I didn't bring it up. It looked like when they left the table of food they talked about something. I found his mother wasn't too bad. I talked to her and Kikyou. The little girls had told her that they found me asleep but when I looked at them I scared them. When Sesshomaru came back he looked angry then. Now he just looked to be growing angrier.

The portal came into sight and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me. He whispered into my ear that it didn't hurt it just felt a little weird for humans. I nodded my head and we all just kept on walking. When we crossed I did feel funny. It felt like walking through a plastic wall. It pushes you back until you break through it. When I got on the other side I was suddenly in a forest. I was happy I put on sneakers. I didn't have strong feet like everyone else.

"The palace is only about a mile north from here. Do we walk or take off?" Sesshomaru's father said. I looked confused but when everyone nodded I had no other option then to grab onto Sesshomaru. Everyone took off and I was suddenly on a cloud.

"Don't panic." He said and suddenly we where in the air. I held onto him harder and I saw a small smile pull on his lips.

"That's not funny. Give me more of a warning next time." I said and pouted. He seemed to be in a better mood. He kissed my forehead and I watched everything move around. Inu Yasha was running with Kikyou on his back and the girls where carried off with some help from their …. Helpers. I watched as Sesshomaru's father and mother ran with each other. I watched them and started to compare them to us. There would be some differences because I wasn't demon. I couldn't run this fast even if I wanted to. That is when I realized that Sesshomaru would never get to do that. To chase after his loved one playfully and play tag in his demon form. He would never get to live as a true dog demon. I felt a little bad about it when I felt Sesshomaru tighten his arm around me. I looked up to him and he looked worried. I smiled to reassure him and I looked back down to Koga and Ayami. They where the same. Playfully running as fast as they could.

"Kisuragie?" Sesshomaru said and I looked back up to him.

"I'm fine." I said and he didn't look convinced. I kissed his lips gently and just watched the scenery pass by. Sesshomaru never loosened his arm and I had no problem with that. I was never in the air without something big and metal around me.

Soon I saw the palace coming into sight and I have to tell you. They weren't lying. It was more like castles stuck together creating one massive home. If they lived here I wanted to know how they could actually live here without any problems of getting lost. If I was left alone any where I knew right away I would be lost. There was no way my small human brain was going to memorize everything. I looked up to Sesshomaru and saw he looked happy to be home. He looked down and smiled fully. His I might pass out and die smile. It made me go so weak. He then pulled me up into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and when he pulled away he whispered into my ear:

"Welcome home." He said and I smiled brightly. I waited till we got down to the ground to really compare the size and it was so grand I didn't think that even with a map I would find my way through. And to walk around it would take me like two days to complete a circle. Everyone slowly moved in and I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I could see Sesshomaru was smiling and Kikyou walked up to me.

"The guys might think it is funny but you shouldn't stare with your mouth open." She said helping me shut it. I looked down to her and she just smiled down to me. "Come on. I will show you in. then I think Sesshomaru can help you with the rest before he disappears." She said and pulled me into the grand grand grand greeting room. I suddenly felt like an ant. She let me look around till I felt another arm wrap around me.

"I can take it from here Kikyou. Go and rest. Wouldn't want you to pass out from exertion." Sesshomaru said and she nodded her head. I looked around till I was pulled. I was lead up the thirteen billion flights of stairs when I got to the top I knew that I would have to get back into shape. No more elevators. I caught my breath as we walked down a hall and found grand doors everywhere. But then there were no doors but there was a large hall. We walked all the way down to find just one door. I tilted my head sideways at it. Starring at it like it would tell me the answer to my question. "These are my rooms." He said and I looked up to him in understanding. I reached out for the door and turned the knob. When the door swung open he led me in and the first thing I noticed is that the bed was beautiful. It was the only thing that caught my eye. I walked out of his arms and over to the bed. I walked around it and saw it had a veil around it. I pulled it back and looked inside. The bed was covered in what looked like the most expensive kind of fabric. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me from behind and I looked to find Sesshomaru. I turned in his arms and reached up for a kiss. His lips touched mine and I loved the feeling.

Before I knew it I was laying on that bed with Sesshomaru pressing up against me. I moaned and let my hands drop down to the bed. I felt an approving growl come up from his chest and I moved against him. Rubbing my chest against his, I moaned. His hands where suddenly pulling up my shirt and I helped him arching my back. He pulled away so I could breathe and to removed the shirt. I left my arms above my head and watched as he started to trail kisses down to where my bra had started. His fingers slipped behind me and released the clasps holding everything right. I wanted to help remove his but I knew that it wasn't what he wanted to I waited feeling his lips, tongue, and teeth travel lower and lower. How I whimpered and moaned for him to go faster but slow down at the same time. My mind was fogged and I couldn't find a care to stop him.

Finally my touchier was close to ending when he got to my pants down with my panties all at once. And when he did this I saw his eyes start to bleed a little red. He was fighting again. This time I couldn't care what happened to me. I needed this as much as he did. My legs where pushed apart and I grabbed onto the sheets behind me where I was still laying sideways on the bed. He kneeled down next to the bed and I kept my eyes open but I could not hold myself up. This time he didn't tell me to watch. His lips played with mine and suddenly a tongue played with my nerves. I moaned loudly arching my back off the bed. His hands grabbed my hips to keep them where they were and continued on with his pleasure. I grabbed onto the blankets and my head through one side to another. My breathe was coming hard and raged. I was near heaven loving every moment he was giving. But this time he shocked me. He pulled away and I looked up to him moving up onto my elbows when I looked to him standing there. I was confused but I suddenly watched him slowly remove his clothing.

Watching with hungry eyes I scanned every part of him that was shown to me. I didn't care if he was smirking at my antics. I loved that man for everything. And he was loving the effect it had on me. When he was about to pull off his pants I found he cheated and used his speed to remove the last of his clothing and move me back down to my back. I looked up to him when his lips came back to mine. I shut my eyes and pressed my lips harder against his. I moaned and suddenly he was growling. I was moved up against the pillows and I moved my legs up against his waist. My feet planted on the bed I looked up and found his eyes where still trying to go red. Slowly I moved my hands up to my head and let them rest there. I was suddenly thrusted into and I gasped and moaned to his girth. I never shut my eyes starring into his. The way he like it. I never fully understood why he wanted to watch my eyes. But when I asked him once the only thing he did was take me all over again.

He picked up a good rhythm and I was back to throwing my head around. I grabbed onto the pillows and tightened my thighs against him. He slipped within me and between me as each thrust of his body brought me closer and closer to my first peak. I knew then that he wanted me to cum first. But he didn't want to take me like always. He wanted to feel me twitch and tighten against him. I couldn't help it when my eyes shut when the sudden burning dropped down. I knew what this meant. He growled before I felt my release and shot my eyes open looking but not seeing. His eyes flashed completely red and his rhythm altered drastically. I near screamed as I felt myself about to cum again with this new speed. I wanted to grab onto something to keep myself from moving closer to the head board.

He pulled out and flipped me onto my hands and knees. I quickly got my grip because the next thing I knew he was back to thrusting into me like crazy. I moaned and tossed my head back. His hands grabbed onto my hips and pulled me down onto him harder. His nails dug into my skin again and I didn't feel the pain. It all went straight to pleasure and I cried as I came again. My body shook and I fisted the pillows into my hands. His thrusts became slow but he added more force and went into me deeper. I cried out to his new reach.

Before long he finally released within me and I heard him growl the way he has always wanted to when we lived in our apartment. Here he could not only have his claim he could voice it. He almost howled and when he came down to the bed he never let me go. I was suddenly tired. I slowly gathered my breath and slowly the world seemed to slip.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Chapter Four. Enjoy!

When I woke up I found I was under some very heavy but comfortable blankets. I moaned and shifted a little. I blinked my eyes open and found six eyes looking to me. I blinked my eyes again and found that I wasn't imagining them. I then smiled to them knowing who they where.

"Hey girls. What are you doing here?" I asked and stretched out under the blanket. I knew I was still undressed and I didn't want to scare the girls away.

"You are awake!" Chika said and the rest squealed. I laughed when I looked around the room. There was no one else.

"Why are you here alone?" I asked them.

"Mommy told us not to come in here. Said not to wake you." Nina and Aimi said together.

"We just wanted to see if you where all right." Chika said.

"Yeah I am all right." I said before the doors barged open. When all four of us looked over to who it was. Inu Yasha came walking in when he growled to us. I was confused.

"You three shouldn't be in here. I told you not to disturb her." He growled out and I watched the three girl look down and almost look like they where in a submissive dog form.

"Inu Yasha it is all right. I woke up because I didn't need any more rest. They weren't doing anything." I said and he glared at me.

"That doesn't mean it was all right. They didn't listen to me." He started to yell at me.

"And I am telling you that they are children!" I yelled to him and he looked shocked. "You tell a child not to do something they are going to do it no mater what. It is what they do. Their minds learn this way!" I yelled and suddenly I saw Kikyou and Sesshomaru coming behind Inu Yasha. "Get out. I would like to get dressed." I glared at Inu Yasha and he turned and ran out to behind Kikyou. Sesshomaru came in but the other two stayed out. I turned to face the girls. I patted their heads and had them look up to me. "Okay now I want you three to go any play somewhere else. Don't get into trouble okay?" I said and they left. I watched till they left. I saw Sesshomaru shut the door and when he did I stood up to find my clothing.

"You where yelling at Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru said and I found my suit cases. I went to go through them when I had arms wrapped around me.

"He was yelling at them when they really didn't do anything wrong. If you always yell at children when they do something you don't want. It's not their fault. They need to go and explore because that is how they learn. You go out and explore things." I said and wrapped my arms around his.

"So you yelled at him." He said into my ear kissing my neck.

"He barged into my room and started to yell. Regardless of if I was awake or not. What if I was still asleep? I would have woken up to him yelling at them either way. I just reacted and got angry." I said and sighed. "Can I get dressed know? I don't even know how long I was asleep." I pouted.

"You where only out for a couple of hours." He said and let me go. I grabbed some clothing and then thought about something else. When I went to go ask him something he pointed to a door and I smiled. I walked to him and kissed him gently. "Thanks"

When I got out of the shower and was fully dressed I left and found the girls where trying to get back into the room. I walked up behind Inu Yasha and he stepped aside before I got to close. I smiled and bent down to hug the girls. I then asked them to show me around to where they go. They took me to their room and we played around in there. I saw Kikyou walk in a little while later.

"Hello Kikyou!" I said and the girls ran to dance around her before coming back to playing. I helped her to the rocking chair because she looked ready to fall over. She thanked me and I sat down next to her.

"Hello Kisuragie. How are you today? I heard you yelling at Inu Yasha." She said and I blushed a little.

"Yeah, he barged into the room yelling at the girls. I just got angry and flipped a little lip at him." I said and she started to laugh.

"No that is quiet all right. I told him to not go, but he didn't listen to me." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah it was kind of a surprise because normally I don't yell at people when I get angry. Demon or not. I just don't do that kind of thing." I said and looked to the girls.

"Do you want some of your own?" She asked me suddenly.

"Want some of what?" I asked looking confused.

"Children." Kikyou said looking to her three girls. I looked back with her.

"I wouldn't mind them. But I think I would want to do it the proper way. Have some form of wedding before children but even then….. I don't know." I finished and looked back up to her when her hand landed on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. He loves you, so I don't think it will be long." She said when there was some knocking on the door. I got up to answer the door. When I opened it I was pulled out and the door was shut. I looked to find Sesshomaru.

"Come on." He said and I went to protest and say that I wanted to stay with Kikyou and the girls but he pulled me along and I just smiled and walked along side him. His steps where somewhat fast and I found I was almost near a jog to keep up with him. I suddenly saw him slow down and I looked up to him and smiled. He pulled me along with him for a while till I found we were outside. I was confused as he lead us to what looked like a grave yard.

"Um Sesshomaru?" I asked and he looked back to me. "Are we going to the grave yard?" I asked and he nodded his head. I looked confused and he reached out his hand to me and I slightly hesitated. When my hand was in his he lead me to a specific grave that looked worn out with weather.

"Who is this?" I asked and he looked to me.

"This is Rin's grave. She was human back in my time growing up. But I adopted her as my daughter shortly after meeting her." He said and I looked up to him. I could see he looked like he was remembering her.

"Did she live happily?" I asked and his arms wrapped around me.

"No and yes. She was an extremely energetic child and loved everything. But she never had a mother and that made her sad." He said and I pulled myself closer to him. "She was very beautiful but she never took a mate. I had offered her a life with me as her father and the protection of a male but she never accepted my offer. I never understood why though." He said.

"Could it be that she was happy with just you. She probably didn't need a mate when she lived a full life with you. To some people all they ever need is a family member for their entire life. They never think that having someone with them was needed when all their love could only be shown to one person." I said and bent down to put my hand on her stone. "Hey Rin. My name is Kisuragie and you may not be able to hear me but if you would like I could be your mother figure. I hope you are living will in the afterlife." I said and when I stood back up I had Sesshomaru's arms around me. His head was resting in my shoulder and neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck knowing that that is what he needed at the moment.

"Thank you." He said.

"It's all right. If she did live I would have asked her. Someone to get your heart must have been a very important person to you."I said and he picked me up and I just held onto him tighter.

"Sesshomaru dear my I speak to Kisuragie?" Came someone's voice and I looked behind him to find his mother. He didn't place me down and I had to pat his back.

"It's all right." I said and he pulled back to look to me.

"I will let you talk for a few minutes. I won't be far." He said and I kissed his forehead where his crescent moon was showing.

"All right." I said and he placed me down. He then turned and walked past his mother. When he was a ways away she looked me over fully.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things." She said and I smiled to her.

"What can I help you with?" I said and walked closer to her. She turned and we walked around to leave the grave yard. I found Sesshomaru was behind us a little ways away.

"Well you know that being Sesshomaru's mate would mean that you would be Lady of the Western lands. I just wanted to see if you're ready for that." She said.

"With no disrespect or anything but I'm human. I don't even know the way back into Sesshomaru's let alone able to be Lady of the Western lands. It would take me time to learn everything. And I don't really have time on my side." I said and looked down. I heard a growl from Sesshomaru and I knew it was his way of trying to comfort be from afar.

"Has he not explained anything to you?" She asked.

"When he wants to he will. I don't push him into anything. Against popular beliefs he actually has feelings. They are hard to get out of him but I won't hurt him for them." I said and she looked to me. She realized I was standing up for Sesshomaru.

"Okay. Then how about your thoughts on some things?" She asked and I looked to her with my head tilted. "When you were looking at us from above. I saw you were starring and thinking on something. What was it?" She asked.

"Pass?" I said and looked away. I wasn't comfortable any more.

"That's not an answer." She said.

"It's an answer I am not comfortable with sharing." I said and she looked to me quizzically.

"Very well. Then what is your human job?" She asked.

"Well I use to work for Sesshomaru well he took over the business I worked at. But I quit and went to a different job. But was recently fired for reasons." I said and she laughed at that.

"Yes I remember quiet well." She said and I giggled to that.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I said and she smiled to me.

"Sure by all means." She said and we walked into the grand entrance.

"Is being the Lady worth it all. I mean not the mating or anything. But like having people look up to you and taking care of problems or any other duty you have." I said and I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes boring into the side of my head.

"I won't lie to you. It does take some time getting use to. But some days it's worth all the fighting and tough times." She said and Sesshomaru started to walk toward me. She smiled and kissed my forehead. When she did that Sesshomaru faltered and I could see Inu Yasha and Kikyou on the top of the stairs. Kikyou clapped and Inu Yasha bowed his head gently. I was lost but when she pulled away I was in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Come dinner should be soon." Kikyou called and I looked up to her.

"Good because I'm starving." I said and she laughed. I saw Inu Yasha pull her and Sesshomaru's mother walked away. Sesshomaru turned my head to face him with a finger on my chin. He smirked gently to me and only I caught it. I looked confused when he pulled me up into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him so that I could hold my weight up a little. His arms held me up by my back.

"I'll tell you later." He said pulling away and I nodded my head.

"Good." I said and he smirked again. I smiled and we went up the dreaded stairs. I was going to have to run them a couple times to get into shape.

TIME LAPS (only a little)

When I got into Sesshomaru's room I sat down on the bed and gently through myself backwards. I was tired. After eating I let my stomach settle and then I was suckered into playing with the girls. Their puppy eyes and whining was killing me so I had to say yes. They wore me out and I found that they could have gone on near forever like that. Sesshomaru saved me from them and Kikyou sent them to bed. I was not ready for a nice sleep and waking up early tomorrow for a few jogs on the stairs. I was distracted though when I felt someone move over me.

"Do you think you can stay awake for a little while longer?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sure what you need me for?" I asked and I saw I had a dual meaning for him.

"Talking about something from today." He said and I nodded my head. He stood up and I sat up. He then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and brought me to the walk in closet thing.

"What do you want to talk about first?" I said and I smiled when his shoulders tensed up a little.

"My mother said that you where looking to her and father and were thinking about something. You looked down and depressed about something." He stated as he sat me on my feet and turned on the lights.

"Um yeah… uh well it's just something I realized." I said and he looked to me with his browns knitting together. He was trying to piece it. "It's just. You won't be able to do that with me. I can't play tag like they do. I'm slow and a human." I said and looked down. I couldn't look to his eyes. I didn't know how he was going to react to that fact.

"Next is…." He said but I cut him off with my finger on his eyes.

"Let's make a deal. We trade off on questions. You ask one and then I ask one?" I said. "That way I am not the only one dying here." I said and his eyes flashed red. He looked down to me and nodded his head and kissed my finger.

"What did you mother mean by you not telling me something. Is there something I am missing?" I asked and watched his emotions moving through his eyes. He pulled away and walked to a shelf and grabbed a shirt and what looked like really tight shorts. He gave them to me.

"When I chose my mate I transfer some of my poison from my fangs to my mate's body." He said and started to remove my clothing I let him as he slowly undressed me. I knew he knew I was too tired for anything else so he stripped me without trying to get a problem in his pants. "This changes your life span and makes you immune to human diseases and such." He said and stripped my bra off. He quickly through the shirt over my head and I slipped my hands through to find that it reached to my knees. He was skinny and tall so the shirt wasn't too bad.

"There's more." I said and he smiled to me for a second.

"If I share my blood to you at the same time my blood with mingle with yours and with a few placed words you would change into a demon like me. And sense I am a full demon my blood would alter yours to almost match mine. There would be differences but that's expected." He said and I smiled.

"That doesn't sound bad." I said and he chuckled.

"Well it doesn't but the changing is a very painful process and the mating a lone is about two weeks long. For three to four of those days you would feel pain as your body changed." He said.

"Still doesn't sound so bad. When I was looking at your mother and father I had thought that if I could give something back to you it would be that. Cause everything you gave and give me is worth some pain. I may not like it but I think the outcome would be a lot better than me human. I could die from the common cold." I said and kissed his because he was down on his knees pulling my pants off and panties. I stepped into the shorts and pulled them up. I found they fit me almost perfectly and giggled. They must be really tight on him then.

"My turn." He said and stood up. Before he got away though I started to pull off his shirt.

"Ask away." I said and got his shirt off. I starred at his chest. I just couldn't help it. No matter how many times I saw him he still could take my breath away with just one look.

"What where you and Kikyou talking about when I got you from the girls play room?" He asked and I blushed. I had to look away but it didn't work. His fingers slipped under my chin and pulled my face to face him.

"Well I was watching the kids…. And she wanted to know something." I said and looked away from his molten golden eyes. He lowered his head and I knew what he was trying to do and it worked. My eyes snapped back to his.

"And?" He stated.

"She asked me something." I said trying to beat around the question. He made a deep growl and started to suck on my neck. I groaned and felt his lips smirk. The damn sex god knew every weakness and he was going to exploit every one until I tell him. "Fine you win." I said and he pulled back.

"I like winning." He said.

"Yeah I realized that." I pouted and took deep breaths. "She wanted to know if I would want my own." I said and he went to go back to my neck when I squeaked. "My own children." I finished and this made him freeze. He pulled back and to my utter shock he was smiling brightly.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Uh uh. That is not how it goes. It's my turn before you." I said and he smiled.

"Okay then." He said and worked of removing his pants and I couldn't help but star as he walked back to the shelf and grabbed a slightly bigger pair of shorts that weren't as tight as the ones I had on. When I saw his ass I got a glimpse of something else and I blushed deeply. He bent over and placed his shorts on and when he turned I had to look anywhere else but at him. My face felt like it was on fire.

"What's your question?" He said walking closer to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he picked me up bridal style to the bed.

"Um. Your mother kissed my forehead and all three of you acted weird. Why?" I asked and he smirked.

"She kissed your forehead where if you were a demon your mark would have been. This meant she had taken you to teach and become the Lady of the Western lands." He said.

"What did you say?" He asked as he placed me on the bed. I glanced away again.

"I said I wouldn't mind but I would want to do it the right way." I said.

"Right way?" He was lost.

"Me first." I said a smiled to him. "Hmm let's see. Back at the hotel thing-y. You seemed to be having a very important conversation and when we walked in you stopped. Why?" I asked and he smirked down to me.

"We were talking about you. What did you mean right way?" He asked.

"Marriage and stuff like that." I said blushing again and looked away.

"Let's get some sleep. We can finish this up tomorrow." He said and I smiled. He clapped and the lights turned out but the fire place light. I laughed.

"The clapper really?" I asked and I could see the playful smirk in his eyes.

"I can be lazy at times." He said. "Now sleep." He said pulling the blankets over me and him crawling in next to me. I moved my back into him so he was spooning me and I found his arm went under my head. I rested my head on him and inhaled his scent. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This is Chapter Five. Enjoy!

The next morning I woke up to find my head was resting on Sesshomaru's chest and the blanket was no were to be seen. He was still asleep and his arm wrapped around me. My arm was thrown over his chest and one leg over his. I could see he was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and rubbed my head against his chest inhaling his scent. It was that of the woods with a male scent. I couldn't place it but it was one only he could have. I felt him stir a little and I looked up to see his eyes opened. I smiled up to him and he smirked down to me.

"Good morning." I said and he growled deeply in his chest and I heard it without a problem for my ear was on him.

"You are up early." He said and I tried to find a clock.

"Um what time is it?" I asked and he looked out his window.

"Around five thirty." He said.

"Wow that is early." I said. "Hmm I would like to take a shower." I said and stretched out a little. I hear my shoulder pop and I groaned. I was then suddenly up in his arms and he was carrying me bridal style to the bathroom. When I looked into the room I found that it was almost as big as his bedroom. There was a rather large bathtub in the middle and a shower to the right corner. He placed me down when I heard a large knock on the door.

"Take your shower. I will see what my father needs me for. I'll be back shortly." He said and I smiled and pulled him down into a quick kiss.

"Okay!" I said and turned to the bathtub. I circled it a little and found that there where some knobs but there were no nozzles. I turned one on and found the water flooded in by the vents on the side. The water slid into the tub and I smiled. I leaned forward and touched the water to find that it was warm. I turned it on more and then placed some cold water inside it. I stripped and slipped into the pool. I slid into the pool and sighed at the water. Once it got up to my chest I turned it off to find that the walls were starting to heat up in order to keep the pool warm for however long I chose. I smiled and sighed shutting my eyes.

A little while later I heard the door open and I squeaked while covering myself up. I looked and saw that it was Sesshomaru. I sighed and rubbed my forehead when I heard him laugh gently.

"Did I scare you?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yeah a little I was relaxing." I said and he came up to me when I found he stripped himself naked.

"Hm I couldn't help myself. You where making sighing sounds." He said and I glared at him.

"Well your bathtub is quite nice." I said and he pulled me away so that he may slip in behind me and sat me in his lap. "What did your father want?" I said when I rested back into him.

"He wants me to join him to the village and see how everything is going; I told him I would go if you were fine with me leaving." He said truthfully and I turned to look up to him.

"Do you wish to go?" I asked and I watched as his eyes starred down into me. "You know I will be fine here. Safe as any human surrounded by Inu's as a human can be. I will most likely play with the children." I said and I saw a small lip twitch from the corner of his mouth. I kissed it and stretched out in his grasp. His lips where suddenly on my neck and I could hear his nose taking in my scent.

"Very well then. I will be leaving with father after breakfast and be returning around dinner time." He said softly in my ear and I smiled. I then slipped out of his arms and went to the shampoo. I grabbed it when it slipped out of my hands and into another. I looked up and found him poring some into his hands. I smiled and let him work on my hair.

When I got out of the bath, dried off and dressed Sesshomaru and I walked down to the dining room. I found the three girls where awake but Inu Yasha was still asleep with Kikyou. I smiled to them and lead them to the dining room. When we got there Sesshomaru's parents where there waiting for us. I smiled and bowed to them respectfully and sat down next to Sesshomaru. The girls were non stop talking to me and I didn't mind it. It was a different thing to actually have children around. They where pure and held nothing back like most human adults did. I didn't like to be lied to so I found not having a job was peaceful.

However when breakfast was over Sesshomaru pulled me somewhere to kiss me goodbye as he was leaving with his father. I was picked up and he crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could to my body. His tongue slipped past my lips and I let my own out to play. We stayed like that till I needed to breathe. He placed me back onto my feet as I got myself stable again. He then kissed my forehead and went to the front door. I followed him slightly till I was tackled with three girls around my legs.

"Come Kisuragie, let's go play." They all said together and I smiled to that. They walked me back to their play room and I spent the morning in there. I taught them how to play a game called duck, duck, goose, and a couple other hand games. (Bubble gum and potato.) They taught me a couple of their games in return and for the most part my mind wasn't depressed with the loss of Sesshomaru for the day.

Lunch came and I walked the girls to the dining hall where I found Sesshomaru's mother, Inu Yasha and Kikyou waiting for us. How come it seemed that I was always the last one to arrive at the hall? But I didn't say this out laud. The girls walked to their seats and I did with mine. I saw that no one sat in Sesshomaru's or his father's spot even though they were not at the castle.

"Did you enjoy your morning?" she said and I nodded my head. I then heard someone else walk in and I found Koga with Ayami.

"Hey you two. Where have you been? I wanted to know it Ayami wanted to go back to the human world for a day shopping." I said and Ayami made a squeak but then looked to Koga.

"That's why you locked me up!" She said and suddenly Koga looked to me like I was the problem. They came and joined us for lunch.

"As I said." Sesshomaru's mother said.

"Oh yes sorry. It was fun hanging with the children." I said and she nodded.

"Well after lunch I would like you to come with me. Your training should begin today." She said and I nodded my head. Lunch went by fine and everyone was talking and eating peacefully. When lunch was finished I went with Sesshomaru's mother and found she was going to show me what I needed and she was helping me learn everything I needed. She taught me how a lady should sit and how I should be more graceful. But I was a clumsy human and kept tripping on my own feet.

When supper is done I was tired and was walking to Sesshomaru's room. I pushed the doors open and practically crawled to the bed. I laid down and I slipped into sleep instantly. Not even to the pillows. Laying half way in the middle.

When Sesshomaru came back he didn't even stop to say hello to his mother. He went straight to where Kisuragie's sent was the strongest. And that was in his room. When he got there he found her not even changed halfway on the bed. He walked up to her after shutting the doors and started to remove her clothing. He had a feeling that his mother was going to get to her and that she was going to be tired. He then saw she had a couple bruises on her body. He growled and found that it stirred her awake.

"Sesshomaru?" She said through sleepy eyes.

"Go back to sleep. I'm right here." He said and she curled up closer to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead removing her pants and bra. Leaving her in her underwear he moved her under the blanket and quickly joined her.

When I woke up the next morning I found I was almost naked and Sesshomaru was holding onto me. I smiled and kissed his chest. He didn't move nor wake up. I looked out the window to find the sun was up and he was still sleeping. I moved my hand to his forehead and found he was normal. Then I remembered he couldn't get sick. He must have been tired then. I smiled and kissed his lips. I suddenly found myself on my back and him above me.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to suck on my neck and I groaned.

"Good morning love." He said and I looked up to him. I smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. I suddenly felt his morning erection pressing against my thigh and moaned. I slipped my hand from his neck to his chest. I then slowly trailed it down. Once I got to his waist I had to pull away to break. He was panting as well as I. I then felt him leaving butterfly kisses down my neck to my chest. I grabbed his erection and he growled. I started to slowly thrust my hand around him when he captured one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned loudly and arched my back, evidently pushing my breasts into his face more.

"Sesshomaru?" I said and he pulled away from my other nipple and looked up to me. I gave him a rather hard jerk and saw his eyes snap slightly red. "Please, fuck me." I said and suddenly I was flipped over. I went down from my hands to my elbows and whimpered. Suddenly he thrusted into me hard. I nearly screamed at the feeling. Missing it greatly and loving how he made me feel. I thrusted onto him telling him to not stop and he didn't disappoint. He grabbed a hold of my hips and started to thrust into me as fast as he could go. I through my head back moaning out his name. I felt his lips on my shoulder and I nearly screamed his name when he hit my favorite spot inside of me. I felt a shiver run down my spine and his nails dug into me a little harder. Suddenly he was moving faster hitting deeper into me. His beast was out and I couldn't help the feeling he shot threw me. Throwing my head this way and that not caring what happened around us at the moment because the only thing that was filling my mind was the way he made sex fell so right.

"Bare my mark." He said and I could barely hear him. He growled next to my left ear and I moved my head to the right. He growled again and suddenly the burning feeling was flooding through me. I moaned his name when suddenly pain shot through my left shoulder. It was suddenly replaced with insane amounts of pleasure and I came hard screaming his name. I felt wave after wave flood though me and lasted so long. I grabbed onto the pillow to hold my body from flying away. My mind clouded when I felt him let me go. Suddenly he was back to his normal self. I fell onto my stomach and heard him cuss. For the first time ever I heard his saw something outside of his noble words. "Kisuragie." He said.

"Hmm." I tried to say. I was sleepy suddenly. I moved into the pillow a little more when he growled.

"Listen to me. I'm sorry for what I have done." He said but I opened my eyes and turned my body around with a little difficulty. I looked up to him and saw he was worried.

"Shh. I'm fine." I said and moved my right hand up to his face. I could see he was completely shocked and worried.

"You don't understand. I've claimed you as my mate." He said and I smiled.

"About time." I said and moved my hand onto my stomach. I was having trouble fighting off the tired feeling I was getting. "I love you Sesshomaru." I said and he growled. But I was all ready asleep. Before I could slip into a deep sleep though I felt something slip into my mouth. It was thick and metallic tasting. I realized that it was blood and I remembered what he told me. I took what he gave me and suddenly he whispered something into my ear. I didn't hear it for I was slipping into deep comatose type state.

When I woke up I found I was in Sesshomaru's arms. My head hurt and other parts of my body did as well. I looked back up to him when I rubbed my eyes. But they wouldn't stop being blurry.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked and he growled. He then shut them.

"You are changing. To be more like me." He said and I smiled. I remembered now. I moved closer to him but a slight pain shot through me. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." I said and his fingers went into my hair. He started to stroke my hair when I nuzzled into him more. "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Only a few hours. I talked to father and mother and no one will be bothering you for at least two weeks." He said and I was confused. My brows scrunched together on my head and I was lost. "The mating between us is a two week process. No one can see you before then." He growled out and I giggled.

"I guess I can live with that." I said and I heard him chuckle. I wish I could see him. "So wana tell me what I am going to go through?" I stated and he was suddenly tense. I rubbed his chest with my hand as I tried to comfort him.

"Well your body is changing. First your Youkai power is matching mine and as it slowly growls you hair will grow out and your skin will look more like mine. Markings will show and your own beast will grow and you will find all the Inu ways be taught to you in time. You will no longer need to sleep as much and you appetite will change to match more like an Inu's." He told me and I nodded.

"Why are my eyes blurry?" I asked.

"Because your senses are become stronger. It's blurry because they are sharpening. In a couple hours you will be able to see. But then either your taste, hearing, or sense of smell will increase." He said and I felt his hand on my back. "What else is bothering you right now?" He asked.

"Well my muscles seem to be sore and my feet hurt a little." I said and he chuckled.

"Your claws are growing and your muscles are becoming stronger. Try to rest some more." He said.

"But I am not tired." I pouted and he growled. A shiver went down my back and somehow I knew it was a growl of pleasure. The next thing I knew I was on my back and his hands were on my knees. I couldn't see anything so I grabbed onto the sheets when I felt his breath at my womanhood. I groaned and I felt my own arousal take over him. His lips came crashing down onto my lips and I groaned. I wanted to grab his hair but I held onto the sheets harder. His tongue slipped into me and I moaned out his name. I arched my back and suddenly he held me down. He teased me by bringing me to my peak but never letting me climb to the heavens. I whimpered for him to allow me to release but I remembered what I said. He was holding me back so that I would tire my body out. I groaned at realizing what he was planning.

I lost count of the almost completions and when he finally allowed me to release I screamed his names and was shocked to the force of it. My back arched but my hips did not move. I felt the after waves rack my body and when they finally calmed down he was pulling me into his arms.

"Rest Kisuragie." He said. And I did.

When I woke up again it was because I was in great pain. I whimpered and found Sesshomaru's arms around me. He tried to sooth me but it hurt so much. I heard him whisper into my ear that it was almost over. That my changing was going to be completed. I sighed when the pain stopped a little but then it picked right back up. I groaned and laid there in his arms till the pain stopped. When it did I found I was so tired I slipped back into sleep.

I woke the next day to find Sesshomaru sitting next to me. I looked up to him and saw he was reading. He saw me move and put the book away. I smiled up to him realizing everything was different. I was able to hear and smell things greater than before. And my eyes could see into great distances. I found I was suddenly in his arms again and he was purring. I nuzzled his neck and this made him purr more.

"Good morning Kisuragie." He said and I looked up to him.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"Only a couple days. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Different." Was all I could tell him and he smiled. I was then sitting in his lap and he was kissing me. I found my legs on either side of his legs and I moaned into the kiss. I pushed myself against him finding I was suddenly aroused. I groaned when his fingers brushed over my breasts. He pulled away so that I could breathe.

"God you smell so good." He growled out as he started to kiss and nip along my neck. I found myself on my back and his over me. I pressed my breasts against him and I moaned. He pulled away and started to kiss his way down to one. When his tongue came out and lick my nipple I groaned and pressed my breast into his mouth. I could smell my own arousal and then I found his growing. I moved my hand and grabbed his steel cock. He groaned and I played him through his pants. He growled but I knew it wasn't one of displeasure. I moved my hand faster and his hips started to buck against me. I then kisses his neck and I pushed him down.

I smiled to him and sucked on one of his nipples giving it the same treatment he gave mine and he growled and thrusted his hand more. I pulled my hand away though to undo his pants. When he was completely naked like me I went back to thrusting his cock. He growled again and pulled me up into a fierce kiss. I kissed him back waging war within his own mouth. He growled when I didn't wield to him.

"It's my turn to please you Sessho." I said and he looked up to me. I licked his ear and I whispered to him.

"It's my turn to ride you while you lay here and watch. Watch as my body takes you in and watch as my breasts bounce in your face." I purred and his cock twitched. I tightened my hand on him a little and slowly started to kiss a trail down to his hips. There I bite him leaving my own mark. He growled in approval and I smiled. I slowly licked my way to him and I saw his cock was a dark red color on the crown. I also saw a little precum there leaking its way down to my hand. I licked it up and Sessho started to grow impatient. I took him deeply into my mouth minding my teeth and he roared at the feeling. I deep throated him and every time I swallowed around him he would almost spasm. I started a steady bob of my head but my hand was around his base. My thumb was placed in a spot that would halt his orgasm when I want. He didn't know I knew this but what never hurt him gives him pleasure.

When I felt his balls tighten in my other hand I pulled away and pressed my thumb against him. He growled down to me when he didn't get his completion. He looked almost like heaven was a little ways away. I sat up then and positioned him in front of me. Slowly I moved down onto him and he felt so good. I felt him twitch more as I slipped myself onto him. He was bigger than I remembered and I was amazed he fit the first time. When I came down to his base I sat there for a few seconds trying to adjust to him. My hands on his hips I started to moved up and down. I stared straight into his eyes as I started this. I could see the love and lust in his eyes. But once I picked up a somewhat fast pace his eyes snapped down to my chest. I could feel my boobs bouncing and slapping against my own skin. He growled deep in his chest and his hands were suddenly pinching my nipples.

I cried and threw my head back when he pinched me. I moved a little faster on him and noticed how easily he was moving inside me now. God I was so wet I didn't know what was more arousing. Our scents mingling or the fact that I was dominant of him. If only for a few minutes. I found his arms wrapped around my waist as I was moved closer to his face. I couldn't keep moving as I found his mouth around one breast. Suddenly he was thrusting into me faster than I thought possible. I cried out and through my head side to side. He didn't seem to ever tier as he just got faster and faster.

"Ah! Sessho…" I cried out when I felt myself tighten around him more. He growled and purred at the same time. He switched to my other nipple and I didn't know what came over me. His thrusts changed. They weren't fast and slightly shallow, he went slow and deep. Short bursts that hit something new inside me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head when my first orgasm hit. I screamed his name and with a few more thrusts into my convulsing body he came. This feeling made me cum once again.

When we were cooling down I found that I was on my side with him still in me. He was panting into my neck and I smiled. I did something right if he was like this. Almost like he wasn't breathing the whole time. When he looked up to me I smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you Sessho." I said and he growled. I felt himself harden once again inside me. I moaned and he smiled. Before I knew it I was against a wall. I gasped when my back hit the cold wall and I groaned. He started to thrust into me again at a neck breaking speed. I grabbed onto his shoulders and slammed my head into the wall. It didn't hurt, there was however a new indent.

"Ahhh Sessho! Harder!" I pleaded and his growl into my neck told me that he was pleased with me. I then saw his beast show and I screamed as he roughly took me on the wall. I screamed every time he rammed this spot deep inside me. He was growling animalistic growls and I couldn't take it. I felt another orgasm rack through me. He didn't stop though of god no. he pulled me from the wall and I found myself on the floor on my hands and knees. He thrusted into me roughly and was suddenly deeper in me than ever before. I screamed and my arms gave out. He loved the new position and took advantage of this. He held my hips tightly and thrusted into me uncontrollably. I came two more times before we finally came together. I was suddenly a little tired and as he pulled me down with himself still inside me I knew that it was just starting.

(Mean while with Kikyou and Inu Yasha)

"Ah earthquake!" Yelled Inu Yasha as he pulled Kikyou and the kids to a strong table. Things started to fall from the walls when they saw his father and mother walking up to them. They were laughing and he was really confused. "Father what is so funny. Your house is falling around you!" Inu Yasha said and he watched as they missed a vase falling and breaking on the floor. They then heard screams and growling and suddenly it dawned on him. "Sesshomaru is causing this?" He said.

Kikyou suddenly blushed bright red. She and Inu Yasha where very bad in the whole vocal part of their mating but never did they shake the house. She looked to Inu Yasha while holding the kids. They were confused and suddenly worried.

"Momma! What is happening to Kisuragie-San?" They said. "Why does she scream?" They said all together and this just brought Inu Yasha's parents to their knees laughing.

"Come we will go outside." Inu Yasha said and they all ran to go outside. When they did they saw the whole west side of their home shaking. Lord Taisho fell to the ground laughing. He just couldn't believe the force they were creating while making love. When the find out what was happening throughout their entire home, he knew Kisuragie would be a bright red for days. Inu Yasha and Kikyou had to explain in little detail of what Sesshomaru and his new mate was doing. Explaining to them that they might have cousins to play with soon. They seemed to be happy. But had to stay outside all day.

(Back to Kisuragie.)

Night fell and I found I was hungry and tired. Sesshomaru kept going all day and I didn't know how I stayed up with him. He brought my body to heaven with each new position. His beast had never left him and I was starting to wonder if everyday would be like this. Gods I hope not because I would never get sleep. My stomach started to growl while I laid in bed completely tired. Sesshomaru kissed my cheek.

"Stay here. I'll get a maid to get you something to eat." He said and I sighed.

"Don't think I can move if I wanted to. I'm too tired." I said and yawned. He laughed and I stared up into his eyes. Pride filled him just as much as love did. He kissed my cheek again then found his pants. While putting his pants on he looked over her body. It was beautiful. He could see the marks he left on her but loved them all. He then saw that her wrists, ankles and hips all had markings like his. But her hip markings moved from her back forward to over her abdomen to trail down at an angle to lead and wrap around her upper thigh. He didn't understand why she had it that way. Her eyes were once an emerald green but now held gold swirling around in them. She held a deep royal blue crescent moon on her forehead.

"See something you like?" She asked me and I growled.

"Most definitely." He said and I smelt his arousal.

"Sessho." She whined and I laughed.

"Don't worry love. It's just my appreciation of your body. You look fit as the future Lady of the West." He said.

"Oh. I don't even know why I look like." I said and I curled up a little more.

"Let me get you something to eat. Then you can sleep. Tomorrow you will see what you look like." He said and left. I sighed and found I was extremely happy where I was. The only thing that could possible nag my head in such a peaceful state is wither I was pregnant or not.

'_What if I am pregnant? It's not like I take birth control as a demon. It probably left my body when I changed. Gah!'_ I thought when I felt arms around me.

"Sh. We will know in a few days if you are pregnant. And if you are you are going to be the most beautiful mother to our pup. I would find the small pup growing inside you to be beautiful. The small bump would prove to everyone of my love for you. You would make me the happiest Lord on this earth and the happiest mate." He purred into my neck and I sighed and smiled. I felt comforted.

"I know. I just worry over the little things."I said. "Would he/she be full Youkai?" I asked.

"I would not know. Not until he is born." He said.

"You want a son?" I asked.

"I would like my son and heir to be the first born. But I would not mind having a daughter." He said again purring.

"Hmm and how many do you plan on having?" I said and turned to stare into his eyes. His eyes almost knocked the breath out of me and I wanted to scream in happiness at all the emotions I saw running through his eyes.

"As many as you will give. Either it be five or twenty." He said.

"Well aren't you eager. Twenty's a bit much don't you think." I said shocked.

"Twenty would be easy for us to handle. You would be the perfect mom. And it's not like we will have twenty in the same year. One a year for the next twenty years." He said and I groaned.

"Do you really want me to be a hormonal mess for twenty years straight?" I asked and he laughed again.

"You maybe a mess but I will promise you this that I will love you greatly through it all." He promised then there was a knock on the door. He got up and went to the maid. He shut the bedroom door. I was confused on this however. So when he came back I stared at him confused. "No one is allowed to see the female while the mating is taken place. I am the only one you are able to see for the next eleven days." He said.

"Really? Not even family?" I asked and he shook his head no. "Hm well then you will just have to keep me entertained." I said as he sat down and pulled me up to his lap. My back against his chest and the tray of food on both of our legs.

"I don't think I will have any problem with keeping you entertained." He said into my ear. "Not eat something." He said and I nodded my head.


	6. Chapter 6

This is Chapter Six. Enjoy!

It has been eleven days and I was finally able to leave. God Sessho was the most insatiable creature that I have ever laid eyes on. It was like him and his beast tag teamed my body. One would get me one day and the other would get me the next day. He would make me last all day but would pause for me to get some sleep for a couple hours and to eat my three meals a day. He was even more sexually active when he found I was indeed pregnant. He could show only how much he loved me with his sex but I knew how much he loved me when he would she me it in his eyes.

I sighed when I woke up and Sessho was holding me. His hand was going through my really long hair. It almost hit the ground it was so long. Sessho loved how long it was though.

"Good morning my love." He said and I smiled up to him.

"Good morning Sessho." I said. It was his new nickname. That or Maru. I couldn't decide which I liked more.

"Would you like a bath before we go down to breakfast to tell everyone of the good news?" He said and I smiled.

"I would like that very much." I said and he nodded his head. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my cheek and I smiled. We sat soaking in the tub when it was full and I sighed. It was comforting.

"Sessho?" I asked and he looked to me. Telling me he was listening. "How long will I be pregnant?" I asked. "I figured that it would be different because well it won't be human." I said and he laughed.

"Yes it will be different. It will be shorter. If he is full Youkai he will only take five months, a half-breed with take seven. Humans take normally nine but you will never have a human child. Now that you are more like me. You are no longer human. So I think he will be full. I don't think we will ever have Hanyou children." He said.

"You almost sound proud." I said. I couldn't see his eyes so I couldn't really tell. I moved my arms around the water watching it ripple. His arms that were around my waist lifted up and turned my head to him. I looked into his eyes and I was right. He was extremely proud and something else.

"I am. You will give me strong children." He said and pulled me into a kiss. I melted into him and he smiled at this.

"Damn you and your ways of making me weak." I said and he giggled at that. I then got out of his arms and slipped under the water. I had to wash my hair someway. When I came back up he held the shampoo bottle in his hands. I walked up to him and he helped me wash up. Then I helped him and found that I didn't mind moving my hands all around his skin. I found it hard though to not become aroused.

When we got dried off and dressed I was wearing some weird thing called a kimono. He smiled to me as I tested out walking in it. It did feel good as silk caressed my skin. I could move freely but I wasn't showing any type of flesh other than my hands, neck, and my head.

"Wana tell me why I am in something I would wear in winter?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well I have no skin showing. It's summer. It's going to be hot and I feel like a parachute." I said and he smiled.

"You will get use to the feeling and I have you in this so no one else can see that flesh which I have as mine. Sense back when I was a pup I was told that no other man should ever see a mates flesh other than the mate. Your legs are mine. Your arms and your body. I keep that pleasure of seeing your flesh to myself." He purred and I shuddered.

"I don't know if I should be worried or pleased. I'm a parachute." I said and he laughed.

"In an outfit like this you will be able to wear this even if you become pregnant with the baby." He said.

"Oh! You don't want others to see my baby bump when I become further into the pregnancy." I said and he growled.

"Yes." He said and I was suddenly in his arms. His lips were hard against mine and I moaned. There was a knock on the door that made him pull away though.

"My Lord. My lady, breakfast is waiting." Said a maid. Sessho growled and I heard her run off. I smiled up to him.

"Come on. I'm getting hungry." I said and he held out his arm for me. I took it and we left. When I saw Inu Yasha and Kikyou at the end of our hall they were smiling brightly to me.

"Good morning Kisuragie-San." Kikyou said and bowed slightly. Sessho had warned me that they will be doing that now. All but my mentor. But my lesions were going to be turning into something else when I become more pregnant. I was also told that Sesshomaru wasn't going to let me out of his eye sight. At all. I pouted at first but he just growled and a shudder went down my spine and my mate mark glowed and burned. But it didn't hurt. It was more like a comforting feeling.

"Good morning Kikyou!" I said and went to hug her. He allowed me to that just not to any other male. He hugged me back and smiled.

"Let us go to the dining room." She said taking my hand. Sessho growled when Inu Yasha stopped him.

"I wana talk first. Kikyou will not harm her Sesshomaru." Inu Yasha said but he was glaring. I walked back to Sessho and put my hand on his chest.

"Talk to him Sessho. I won't be far. I'll be a little ways down the hall that's it. Within your hearing rang." I told him and he seemed to calm down.

"Very well then." He said and I smiled to him. I walked back to Kikyou and we walked a little ways away. I could still see and hear him. Though he was silent and Inu Yasha was waving his arms. I stopped when I was far enough and Kikyou smiled to me.

"I take it then that you're pregnant." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah. Had eleven days to work on the laws he set out for me. No men touching or within one foot or arms length of me. I will be in his sight at all times. I will not over exert myself and whatever I need I will tell him." I said and she giggled.

"And I thought Inu Yasha was bad but I think Sesshomaru might actually be worse. I am surprised he isn't bed ridding you for the whole five months." She said.

"He tried but I was too stubborn. I wouldn't be locked up because of his ways. We made deals. Diplomatic of us I think. Cause normally it's just me doing what I want that he approves of." I said and I giggled when suddenly the two brothers came up to us. I smiled to Sessho and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let us get to breakfast." He said and I nodded. Kikyou was lifted up by Inu Yasha and she giggled. I smiled to them. I wasn't jealous of them because I had my own personal knight in shining armor. When we entered the dining room I found I was in someone else's arms and spinning around in circles. Sessho was growling but he didn't move. He was displeased with his father's show of affection.

"Welcome to the family Kisuragie Taisho." He said and that was the first time I heard my name that way. I smiled to him and patted his arms.

"Do you think you could at least put me down? I am actually hungry." I said and he did and Sessho came up and led me to my seat. He pulled it out to me and I sat down. Breakfast started and everyone was eating happily. The girls were talking to me when suddenly they started to tell me about the earthquake we made. My face became the brightest reddest thing I think I have ever seen. They told me how they had to leave the whole castle for things were falling and the whole western wing was shaking. I wanted to die then and there in embarrassment. I felt Sessho's tail wrap around my waist in my chair and I noticed everyone was waiting for my reaction. Inu Yasha and Taisho was laughing historically and I could see how proud Sessho was that he made every foundation shake. The kids started to laugh and I could see my mother in law was smirking. I sighed and wanted to become invisible. That is to embarrassing.

"Come on guys. Stop embarrassing her." Said Kikyou and I looked to her with much thanks but then saw her smile sideways. I was now pouting and red through the whole meal. My thoughts were else were. I didn't hear anyone when suddenly Sessho's tail was picking me up and I was in his arms leaving.

"What is the matter Kisuragie?" He asked once we were in the hall walking somewhere.

"That is not how I wanted to be remembered. The one that got screwed so much that they shook the foundation. No not how I wanted to be remembered." I pouted. "I don't think I will ever show my face to them ever again." I said when I was placed on my feet suddenly. He fixed the stupid thing I was wearing.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what they said. You should be proud." He said.

"Proud. Sessho I wasn't born into the whole Youkai understanding thing. I don't understand why everyone was laughing at it or why even Kikyou looked smug." I said and found we were in a garden by the smell. I was sitting in his lap and he rubbed his nose into my neck with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You should be proud that your lover is able to please you so. And that he can make you happy. Not the fact that he can shake the house nearly down with his love making." He said and I looked at it that way.

"Well I can still find a different way to still be proud of you being able to make me happy." I said and rubbed my stomach. The child will be the very example of that love. He kept me there understanding my meaning. His nose still rubbing my neck and down my chin as I stared out into the garden. It was peaceful and I found myself drifting into a nap as he held me.

When I woke up I found I was laying on something really really soft. I curled up on it more and made a purring sound. That's when I blinked my eyes open to see that it was Sessho's mokomoko. I smiled. I then looked around and found I was in an office of sorts. I looked to the desk and found Sessho. I sat up and stretched.

"You are awake Kisu?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep." I said and he smiled. "Your mokomoko is really soft." I curled back up on it. I heard him laugh and I smiled and sniffed it. It smelt just like him and I could feel his power coming from it. "Why does it have power?" I asked.

"It's a part of me." He said and I looked back up to him. I stared at him confused. "I usually ware it around my tail for warmth or for when someone needs a personal blanket." He chimed in and I smiled.

"Sessho?" I said sitting up with mokomoko. He looked to me from the paper. "I was wondering. I still need to do my Lady of the West studies and I was also wondering if I could be taught the ways of the Inu?" I asked looked to him with my head tilted.

"The way of the Inu?" He asked confused.

"Yeah like what things mean to you and the traditions and such like that. I don't want to accidently do the wrong thing." I said and he looked to me curiously.

"If that what you wish. Normally you wouldn't have to learn them. That would be my job to tell you everything." He said and stood up walking to me.

"Well then let me make one of your many jobs easier. I mean you have a company in the human world, you're the prince of the West and then on top of that there is all your duties things that you have for me. Which I have no idea what they are. I could help out. I am not too good in business and I won't take your title. Not that I think I could so let me help on something." I said and he smiled.

"Very well." He picked me up and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around him with the mokomoko still on me. I like it strangely. Like having him wrapped around me. I found myself being lifted up and my legs wrapped around him.

"Sessho!" I whined and he laughed. I was placed on my feet and he walked to the door and stopped a maid.

"Find me Monomaru." He said and then came back into the room. I looked confused to him and watched as he came up to me. He pulled me to stand behind him as he took a seat. I looked confused but didn't move. It could be something to do with the rules I wasn't totally friendly with yet.

When there was a knock on the door Sessho growled out an enter. It sent a shiver down my spine but I could see Monomaru was slightly afraid. He came in, shut the door and bowed to him. I looked to Sessho.

"Monomaru I need your tutoring skills." He started and Monomaru looked to him confused. "My mate wishes to learn our ways and rules. You will be teaching here in this room. Go and get what you need." He said and Monomaru bowed again. When he left I looked to Sessho with my head tilted.

"Who's that?" I asked and he looked up.

"My personal body guard and my tutor from when I was a pup." He said and I held onto mokomoko. I had it in my arm. "Sit down at the table." He said and I nodded.

"Won't we be a distraction to you?" I asked sitting down.

"I want you in eyesight remember. Even if he is my loyal guard I still see all men as a threat for the first full year of our mating." He said and I nodded my head.

"Okay then. I'll be quiet." I said and placed the mokomoko on my lap and traced circles on my stomach subconsciously. He growled and I looked to him.

"You have no idea how you please me mate." He said and I smiled. There was a knock and then Monomaru walked in and handed me a book. We started with the basics and I read. I was happy they had it in English. I shocked Monomaru with all my questions trying to understand everything. Sometimes Sesshomaru answered because Monomaru wasn't sure or didn't full know.

I found that became a daily routine. Sessho would work on his plans and I would learn. I was taught a lot of different things and on some days Sessho's mother would come and teach me of my ways. Half way through my pregnancy she had bestowed her power to me but Sessho's father hadn't for him yet. I didn't understand but when I found out that the son cannot surpass the father until an heir was born made me understand quickly. I suddenly couldn't wait for my precious child to be born. I would still stroke my stomach and I found Sessho when in private loved to touch my stomach and listen to the child. Only two months away from my child's birth he shocked me by telling me that I had twins. I smiled to him and that night I couldn't help but show him my love through our physical connection. He was all too eager to as well. When they finally came I was in the birthing chamber and I found it stupid that the father couldn't be in there but I suddenly realized why. They put up a barrior to keep my sounds from reaching the outside but I was even to laud for that. Sessho could hear me slightly and felt the pain in our bond. I swore everything in my head I knew then started to threaten him of his jewels for ever getting me pregnant.

After several hours the children were born and he came to me when I was all cleaned up. They were both drinking from me. Another little fact I found out is that a mate will brink from the mate's breasts so that they won't hurt with the production of too much milk. That was a little weird to have Sessho drinking from me. But now that the pups were born he would no longer to do. Which strangely disappointed me. So with the birth of Akimaru and Shitaru I found that we were finally a family. And that pleased me and him more than even his thrown.

This is the end of this story. I am thinking on making a sequel where Kisuragie is once again pregnant and it has only been two months after the birth of Akimaru and Shitaru.


	7. Authors notes

Authors Notes

Sorry about not updating. I was working on the rest of this story and had like about to more captures to add but something has come up in my life and I have lost all my stories I was working on. In paper and on the computer I once had so I have to start writing everything from scratch. I can remember something I had in the stories but not all so it's going to take me some time to find out where I am going with this story and how it's going to come out. So please hold on a while longer before the next chapter comes out.


End file.
